The Sinner Of Zero
by dogert
Summary: A sinner who has a cold heart suddenly changes when he is summoned to a new world to protect a certain girl who is not adept at magic. Show freedom wars some love! R and R! Lucifer based on cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**An: So just another idea going through my mind, Please tell me what you think, I hope my writing style has improved at the least a little since my other stories. Please enjoy and review to help me, and tell me what you think of the concept. ^-^**

"Lucifer move it!" Yelled an overbearing big short grey white haired man in front of a group of men and women clad in military weapons. Lucifer a tall male with white hair down to his chin styled in spiky bangs, and wearing black type 88 standard issued panopticon uniform was ahead of the group in front of a humanoid abductor. The objective of the group was to rescue civilians that were stolen by a rival panopticon.

As Lucifer heard his friend and comrade Uwe yell his name in warning taking his attention away from the enemy abductor, the humanoid abductor gripped him in a death grip. Struggling and with the support of Uwe's team's cover fire, the abductor was stunned and hurled Lucifer into an alley to the side of it.  
Lucifer trying to get back on his feet heard a rival band of sinners rounding the corner into the alley, the abductors escort team no doubt. Not having much time to react, Lucifer threw his throne, a spiked whip that works like a grappling hook wrapped around his arm, at the enemy abductor. Through the throne he was yanked to the abductors neck were he yelled a warning to Uwe's squad about the approaching hostile sinners.

"Five sinners on your right Uwe!" Lucifer gasped out as the abductor threw him off and scattered his pulsar rifle to the ground. Not having his rifle anymore, Lucifer materialized his Hawkshadow blade, that he named "Morning star"from his back and charged at the group of five sinners to cover his comrade. Narrowly evading the abductors raging stomps and rage as it was being distracted by the other sinners that came with Uwe.  
"Seems like you could use some help old man!" Lucifer yelled over the screams of the fallen sinner in front of him with his Hawkshadow imbedded in the the sinners gut.

"Duck." Uwe smirked as he used his powers gauntlets to punch the sinner that was advancing on lucifer from behind. "Uwe go help the others with the abductor, I'll take care of the other three!" Uwe simply nodded and charged back at the abductor as Lucifer's faced the enemy sinners.  
"let's see how good your reflexes are!" Lucifer yelled as he charged at the polearmed sinners in front of him. With a face of glee, Lucifer ducked under a polearm and slashed at the attacker, and rolled to the side, narrowly evading another's stab, well rolling he used his throne and imbedded it in the sinner behind his new current attacker, dispatching him with a hole through his head. Now only one sinner left, he smirked at him and had a joyous glint in his eye.

"Now now, no need to be scared, I promise it'll only hurt a lot!" Lucifer screamed with a sadistic joy as he locked his blade with his victims polearm. "Now this is no good, your polearm isn't meant for this form of combat." He examined as he impacted his knee into the opposing sinners gut and with a sickening crunching of bones he did a spinning slash on his enemy resulting in him decapitating the other poor sinner. His sadistic smirk not leaving his face.

"Now where was I? Ah the damn civi in the abductor, what a pain in the ass they are." He grumbled as he charged at the abductor.  
"This is for throwing me 20 feet in the air you shit!" He yelled as he throned up in the abductors head piece and main sensor. "Now you see me" lucifer mocked the synthetic giant as he slashed the head off the abductor resulting in it falling to its knees."and now you don't."

After falling, the other members of Uwe's team took the civilian that was being held hostage in the abductors pod which was located in the lower chest. Relaxing from the ordeal, a hand smacked him in the back. "Good job kid, looks like you haven't lost your touch yet, no wonder the brass back at panopticon call you "The fallen angel", heh one sinner who can do a whole squads work by himself!" Uwe joyfully cheered.

"Heh, but still all this work for one civilian, I hate saving them, all they do is treat us sinners like trash even though we're the ones who protect and rescue their sorry asses." Lucifer glared at the civilian with disdain.

"Cmon kid we should le-" Uwe was interrupted as a giant beam destroyed a building to there side, a standing in the debris and smoke was a giant mark3 all purpose reinforced abductor. Which was now focusing on Lucifer at it shot off another laser at him.  
Rolling out of way he yelled at Uwe "Get out of here, I have its attention, Go!" "There's no way I'm leaving you behind boy!" Countered Uwe.

"Think of it as returning the favor, now go, I'll see you back at cell block 7!" With a last glance Uwe nodded "You better come back boy, good luck" and with that Uwe ran back with his team. Leaving lucifer alone with the giant.

"Alright you lumbering shit, let's see what you can do!" He roared as he charged at the abductor, slashing at its legs and keeping a pattern of slashing and backing out as the abductor smashed the ground around him. Taking damage to the it's legs from Lucifer's Hawkshadow, the abductor pounced back and started using it's laser blast again, circling around lucifer leaving little room to escape.

As the laser exploded it created a circle of fire and smoke around him, leaving him blind.  
'I pray thee, my strong, graceful familiar that exists in the universe'  
"A voice, where's it coming from!" Lucifer angrily exclaimed as his vision was clouded in smoke seeing a red light charging up trough it, he ran and jumped through the fire and smoke and saw the abductor about to shoot when he felt a shift in his body, like a new strength.

'Come forth my servant!'

Thinking he was going to die, from the abductor, he was shocked to see a feather fall in front of him, a pure white feather, as he was pulled into what he could only guess a golden red hole in front of him. Right before a giant blast leveled the previous location he was in. Leaving only a blazing ruined city block behind.  
So lucifer was here, floating in what he could assume only darkness not a color in sight but his own self.

'Did I die? Is this my punishment for fighting and taking the lives of my combatants, to endlessly drift in a void, but that voice I heard, a sweet feminine voice, was the voice connected to The situation I'm in currently?' He questioned himself, when suddenly he felt himself falling and saw brightness all round him, and green below him.  
Lucifer found himself in the middle of a summoning that was taking place in a school for magic, Tristains Magic academy, where he was the result of a girl's attempt at summoning a familiar, the girl who always failed at casting even the simplest of spells was Louise, a student at the academy who was always mocked for not ending able to do any spells without them blowing up, thus leading to her getting the nickname "zero" since her success rate with magic was zero.

Though this time Everyone present was surprised when instead of her usual explosion, a portal unlike the rest of the green ones, her's was red with golden swirls. What shocked the students even more though was what came out. Through the portal floated out a man who appeared to only be a few years older then them. Though what shocked everyone was not the fact a human was summoned but that the fact that said human had six pure white wings on his back which helped him float down to the ground in front of them. The man with white hair wore all black and was the tallest of all the standing an inch or two taller than their professor. Muttering started to echo around the yard.

"A-an angel!" Some yelled. "No way the Zero could've summoned one of the holy beings." Many voices lingered. As for Louise, the short pinkette she could only stare in shock and adoration at what stood right in front of her, having to crane her neck up to see him. She noticed the angel had his eyes closed, but took note of his handsome features and long messy hair covering his right eye, and his huge wings which stood out as a sign of his holiness surely.  
The professor, like the students was in shock at what just transpired, here in front of him stood a holy being, the servants And guardians of the founder himself. "P-pardon me." Chocked out professor Colbert as he tried to talk to the angel that appeared before the students and him all being amazed and shocked.

As lucifer's feet found the ground, he kept his eyes closed and heard mutterings of and talking of an angel. Crazy as the idea was he slowly opened his eyes to be grazed by the view of a short girl, who stood in front of him with a face of adoration, quite an adorable site, reminding him of Uwe's daughter Elfriede, only pink petite and even more cute, what could he say, he was a sucker for short cute girls. Then that's when he felt it, the appendages on his back, he tilted his head to look at his back to find wings of all things on him. Baffled as he was he kept his emotionless face and deduced that whatever happened must of been due to the weird hole he was sucked into. How shocking, him , lucifer "the fallen angel" of his panopticon, a name he adopted at a young age from a legend of old, a winged being whole fell from grace, from Helel to lucifer, how shocking to see that he would have the same wings that was described in the legend that the lucifer of old had.

The wings would explain why everyone was taking about Angels, in a world of sinners, of course religion was prevalent. Though it was always panopticon first and everything second at home, he read up a bit on religion. Concluding that wherever he was, Angels were seen as good, divine. Going through his head trying to put everything in order, he heard the Voice of a man that stood next to the girl in front of him.

"Pardon me" he stuttered out. Of course he seemed shocked, how else would someone react to having seen what one would consider a divine being suddenly in front of them. Lucifer only stared blankly at him and said well pointing at himself "care to explain the situation?" Lucifer noticing that his voice had slightly changed into a more charming voice which got a reaction from the occupants of the area.

"I am terribly sorry, we were in the middle of mistress Louise vallieres familiar summoning, and well you came through." The professor tried to explain.  
Lucifer being slightly perplexed, started to question him a bit. "So a familiar huh, like a servant or Slave." Lucifer said the last part out with a bit of venom in his voice.

"No, nothing like a Slave, a familiar is a lifelong partner who, helps and protects their summoner" Colbert nervously replied.  
"So a guardian of sorts" hmm not bad he thought, this little thing whipped him away from his near death and he got wings, wings that fit well with his name. "So I assume this here beautiful lady is the one who did the summoning?"

"Y-y-yes, I-I s-s-summoned you, I-I'm sorry!" The recently mute girl suddenly blurted out in a scared voice. Lucifer hearing the tone in her voice,he signed. A sadistic bastard he may be to people in battle,but he has a soft side for cute girls. He bent down on his knee an faced the girl with a hand on her head rubbing it.

"Now, no need to sound so scared, you actually helped me, I was in a rather unpleasant situation which you got me out of, so you summoned me to be your familiar right? Well I can't say I'm shocked, the crazy things I've done and seen, heh just another to add to the list, so what's next in this summoning fiasco?" Lucifer questioned. After hearing the words come from the man in front of her, Louise started blushing hard. "I-I have to f-finish the r-r-ritual" poor girl could hardly get her words out at this point.

"We'll go right ahead, nothing's stopping you, you have my approval." Lucifer smirked as the pinkette in front of him blushed and leaned forwards and pecked him on the lips, he felt her warm soft lips for only moment, but the warmth of them remained. Still holding his smirk he stood back at his full height and felt a stinging pain on his sides. Lifting his shirt up, to the glee of the many teen girls around him, Including Louise, he saw runes being burned into his skin going along his v -line up his ribs in the shape of wings, three on each rib, just like the ones on his back.

'Fucking hell that hurts like a bitch!' Lucifer was seething inside, but years of being a sinner taught him that showing weakness was a terrible thing to show in front of others, so he simply kept a smirk on his face.

"well then, since that Is done, everyone please return to your dorms, and Louise please show him to your dorm." The professor said. " Oh my, I almost forgot in the excitement, may I ask your name?" The professor asked.  
"lucifer, that's my name, and yours?"  
"My name is Jean Colbert, a pleasure to meet you." Colbert bowed.  
Lucifer returned the gesture "likewise."  
As the formalities were done he saw many students floating away. 'Hmm an interesting concept, I wonder if The girl Louise can do that too.' He looked at her and saw a sad face when he saw her look at the others. 'So that's a no...' He thought. "Hey where are we going? He asked.

"To my dorm, it's over there." Louise pointed at one of five towers surrounding them. 'That's far, and now I have wings,hmm I wonder...' "Hey hold on to me alright, here we go." Lucifer picked up Louise around her back bridal style, and decided to try out his new wings.  
With a few Squeaks from the girl in his arms his somehow managed to get to her room, since her window was open he flew right in. A miracle it seemed, that he was able to use his wings so easily, like it's natural.

As he entered and set her down, he looked around and saw an eloquent room with a big bed, way bigger and more comfortable looking then the bed he had back at the panopticon. His gaze eventually landed on a pile of hay. 'Oh hell no...'  
Louise seeing that Lucifer's eyes where on a pile of hay, she quickly explained that she was thinking of summoning an animal and wasn't expecting an angel.  
Lucifer smirked at the word angel a bit. 'If only you knew the things I've done' he thought with a sadden face for second.

"Please, I-if w-want y-you can sleep on my bed tonight..." Louise stuttered out with a huge blush as she was getting dressed.  
Lucifer looked away to maintain his morals and laid down on one side of the plush bed, which felt like heaven to him.  
After he felt a slight jump as Louise hopped into the bed and laid down next to him, he smiled at her, which he got a blush in Return and her covering her face with covers.  
Adjusting himself so he was able to fit comfortably on the bed, and muttered a goodnight.

"G-goodnight my a-angel.." Louise meeked out. Lucifer couldn't believe how cute this girl was, he slowly stated to drift to sleep as was Louise, when Lucifer's wings on his side covered Louise as to protect her from harm, he smiled at her and fell asleep, thinking how he could get used to this bright place alongside this girl here next to him, Louise. As her protecter. He drifted asleep with one last thought. ' Shit, I never asked how old she was...' Before falling asleep.

 **Another AN: Lucifer's wings look like the wings of helel from persona 3,but pure white. So yea tell me how i did on the first chapter, this took me two hours to do. -**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer woke up rather early, upon waking up he was shocked. Looking to his side he saw a girl snuggled under the covers. 'There's now way, not even civilians have these kinds luxuries' Lucifer thought as he looked around in bewilderment. Feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head, he started to gather his memories of the night prior. Lifting his shirt under his hooded zipper sweater he saw the runes that resembled wings inscribed onto him. 'So it wasn't just some crazy ass dream, fucking Christ...'

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the girl besides him waking up.  
Louise upon waking up noticed a random man In her room with his shirt lifted up. Not remembering about the night prior with her familiar summoning she screamed. The scream causing Lucifer to quickly snap out of his thoughts.

"Hey calm down! Try to remember, you summoned me!" Lucifer explained as he lifted his shirt to show her the runes. Which made Louise quiet down and just look at the ground flustered. "See I'm not some random creep." With a smirk on his face, he stood up stretching. Upon standing he noticed his wings missing from his back. 'I could've sworn I had some wings for some damn reason, could it have Been an induced illusion caused by my near death experience, though my back is sore.'

Well again lost in his thoughts, Louise looked perplexed as well, after finally remembering the events that transpired and has calmed her flushed face down. " um... Last night you had wings, you were like an angel...what happened to them?" She gestured with a curious look in her eye.

"I simply put them away, it's an inconvenience to always have them out, I wouldn't be able to go through doors now would I?" Lucifer teased with a lie he made up. Leaving a flustered Louise yet again.

"Here let me help you up, you look really tired." As lucifer went to help Louise out of bed, he felt another surge of one could only describe as power as he neared her. As soon as he touched her back to help her up, a strike of light exploded from his back. On his back were the six wings that he was summoned in. 'It appears this girl is the source and reason as to why I get these wings.' A speculation at best though he thought.

"T-t-they came back! You really are an angel!" Louise looked back up at lucifer with a face of a pure joy and a slight tear in her eyes.

Lucifer upon looking at her face change to one of such adoration, couldn't possibly tell her that he was simply a killer, that killed to lower his time as a sinner, killed for freedom when he was at the panopticon. He couldn't possibly hurt her by telling her that he was simply a human with insane cricumstances to just have wings appear.

"Now they can't make fun of me anymore or hurt me because I did magic and summoned you, an angel!" She gleamed at lucifer.  
'Wait...hurt?'  
"Louise, did you say hurt? Were people hurting you?" He went to his knees to be eye level with the girl on the bed and had his hand on top of hers well questioning her. Louise had from previously having a joyous look of admiration and pure happiness turned to a look of sadness.

" I-it's nothing...sorry." She muttered out in a meek tone. "Louise look at me." Lucifer said will moving a strand of hair out of her eye. What can you say, his weak spot was cute girls after all. "If someone or a group of people were hurting you please tell me, that is why you summoned me, to protect you right?" He said with a soothing tone.

Louise looked at him with eyes full of hurt before a tear started falling out, eventually leading to her crying and shaking wildly. Lucifer upon seeing this wrapped around her with his wings, sheltering her. Well she was in his embrace he started to hear her meek out words, gasping very so often because of her tears." A lot of students...they make fun of me..but another small group try to hurt me for no reason..." Louise looked down at her lap well being embraced by her familiar.

Telling him of the physical abuse she's been getting by others. Wiping the tears off her eyes lucifer whispered in her ears. "I promise you, I won't let others hurt you again, if anyone wants to hurt you they'll have to go through me, after all that is why you summoned me, to be your guardian angel." Lucifer smiled at Louise well she nodded a bit after having her tears wiped away.

As Lucifer got up he removed his wings from behind Louise. "So what do you have planned for today Louise?" He questioned. "I have classes today...can you come with me." She shivered. 'Of course I would go, to think other kids at this school of sorts are hurting her.' He only smiled at her and nodded. Once she got up she said she was going to get dress, so lucifer turned his back to allow her to dress. Well she dressed lucifer was trying to figure out how his wings worked, maybe through strong emotion, touch or something else.

Once Louise was done she led lucifer out and started walking out when she ran into a red headed Girl who looked to be around lucifer age of not a bit younger.

"Oh zero, is this your familiar, quite a catch, are you sure you summoned him, or perhaps you hired a commoner to act as one?" The read head mocked. " I summoned him, his an angel, leave me alone kirche!" Louise yelled. "Oh my, is the little zero going to cry now?" Kirche continued with mocking her. Leaving Louise near tears.

"Enough!" Lucifer barked out making his presence known. He moved in front of Louise, she shielded herself behind him well grasping his sweater with her hand. Lucifer standing taller then even kirche looked at her with a menacing glare. Then smiled. A smile he reserved for fighting, a sick sadistic grin. "I suggest you leave Leave her be tramp" lucifer said with a sickening sweet voice. " you never know what could happen when your by yourself." He threatened the red head and has a sick grin on his face, only visible to kirche.

Said red head flinched from hearing the angel man say those words and even seemed frightened. "Well bye little Louise." Kirche made a final meek remark and with a look of fear she continued on her way, in a rather fast pace. Her familiar that just caught up scurrying back the way they came trying to catch up to her again.

Louise still looking sad, looked up at lucifer. "T-thank you" she whispered out. "No problem."lucifer replied well ruffling her hair, which earned a meek squeak in response.  
"So was she one of the ones who hurt you?" Lucifer questioned. "No...she just says hurtful words, the others are boys who would slap me.." She looked down sadness clearly evident on her face.

"Well that stops now. I won't let anyone hurt you, now let's get going shall we?" He gestures to his arm, prompting her to grab his sleeve and walk alongside him.

The two continued until they arrived at a giant building, Louise described it as a cafeteria. Way different then the eating places back at the panopticon that's for sure. This cafeteria had a huge table with tons of food and students. Louise as per usual went to the very end where there wasn't any students. Lucifer followed alongside her. He sat next to her, Louise voluntarily shared her food with him. A rare sight to behold by all that were present. Since lucifer still had his wings out, not knowing how to disperse them, people kept looking at direction of lucifer and Louise. Needless to say, lucifer was the talk of the morning.

As they were exiting the cafeteria, Louise bumped into a green haired kid. Which resulted in him getting agitated and raising his arm. " watch it zero, you wouldn't want something to happen to you again right?" Grinned the boy.  
Lucifer clearly understanding the threat quickly materialized his throne, a thing that shocked everyone upon seeing a black, red outlined whip with spikes around it. Lucifer threw it at the green haired boys arm. Stabbing it into the wall behind him.

As the boys arm was stuck there, Lucifer towered over the boy, with the boy now being scared as seeing the angel that the zero summoned now being more of a devil then an angel. "Now let's try this again, how about you apologize to Louise here for the way you spoke."

"As if a noble such as I would ever apologize to a failure such as her sh-" the boy didn't get to finish as lucifer slammed the boys head into the quickly knocking him unconscious. "Well that's to bad, anyone else want to say say something?" Lucifer questioned with malice clearly in his voice. "Perfect then, May that be a warning to the rest of you." Lucifer dematerialized his throne from his arm.

As he was going to walk back to Louise, he felt a spear puncture his bicep from behind. " You fucking shit!" He roared as he turned around to find a humanoid female made of dirt. He quickly broke its head of with his free arm, the thing being shockingly fragile. He grabbed the rest of the body and threw it at the table at which everyone was gathered around watching the event. Lucifer looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair and waving a rose like wand.

" Just because you're an angel doesn't mean you can do such barbaric things to us nobles!" The arrogant boy ranted and started to summon more of his contraptions. Lucifer stood still for a moment before drawing out his Hawkshadow leaving blue particles behind as it appeared shocking many. " I advise you stop this now runt." Lucifer sneered now with a menacing look in his eyes. "Valkyries attack!"

"Heh, it's been too long since I've killed another, bring it!" Lucifer sang out as he charged into the group of Valkyries easily dispatching them. "How boring." He sighed as he flipped his hair out of his eye. "Even a child sinner could fight better then those lifeless rocks."

Lucifer ran at him with his blade extended and yanked at the boys legs with his throne before the boy could react,leaving the boy on the ground and Lucifer landing on top with his blade at the boys neck. Well Lucifer was readying his blade he heard a voice in his head. " save or sacrifice, what's it going to be?" He heard as his right arm started pulsing and he stared at the boy's tear and snot filled face.

 **AN:Thats chapter 2 hope you guys enjoyed it, still a novice at writing so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please review and help me out. Oh and the little thing at the end, its a slight crossover from another game series can anyone guess it? Well what do you guys want to happen to Guiche? Hmm save or sacrifice?**


End file.
